Defying the Deeper Future
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: Marty and Doc venture into the much deeper future. Where they are in awe to discover how much more awesome everything has become because of Doc and his descendants. However, they soon find an old chain of branched off rivals are in scheming with own inventions to destroy the time line of the past. It will take all the allies of their galaxy to save the space-time continuum.


_September 16, 1986_

..."and so people can be easily duped into believing dictators will give them exactly what they want when the opposite is true."

Marty McFly was half asleep as he half listened to his history teacher Mr. DeLillo's lecture on World War 2. It wasn't really that Marty didn't like the subject that was being taught but that he just found this particular teacher of it to be so dull and tiring to listen to as he always seemed to go on and on and not know when to stop for breath.

"And that," Mr. DeLillo concluded, "is how a totalitarian government can seduce its citizens into surrendering their free will. Remember your essay is due by Monday."

Then, as if on cue, the bell rang signaling the end of the period. Marty was at once woken up by it and quickly got up to go to the next class.

When he got into the next class which was Literature and was taught by Mr. DeWoro, they read the last chapter of The Time Machine by H.G. Wells. Then Mr. DeWoro began to speak about the assignment on it.

"Now suppose you had a time machine of some kind," he began, "and you could go into the future about two-million years. Just imagine how much different everything could be from as we know it today. After all, two-thousand years ago there was no motorized transportation, no electric devices, and no indoor plumbing, or any of the luxuries that we have and take for granted today. Who knows what we could have in the next two-million years or so! We may have things that far better to the things we have today as we have progressed so much already with all the things I mentioned before. Your new assignment will be to write a short story on how you imagine life in two-million years will be from today. And by all means do let your imagination run wild."

Then as Marty was on his way home from school that afternoon he thought about what the future that far into it would be like. He had gone thirty years into the future before and had been astounded at how different everything was by then. But two-million years into the future at the moment seemed quite unimaginable to him.

_Maybe, _he thought, _I'll ask Doc about it. He'll probably be able to think of some things easier than I can._

So Marty turned towards the home of his good friend Dr. Emmett Brown who was often his partner in time traveling adventures. When he approached he saw Doc was in the garage and was just finishing giving the DeLorean a new coat of wax.

"Hey Doc!" Marty called as he went up to the garage.

"Hey Marty," Doc called back cheerily. "What's up?"

"I got this new assignment for Literature class," Marty explained, "it's to write a short story about how I imagine the future will be in two-million years from now. It's kind of hard for me to imagine. So I was wondering if you might have some ideas."

Doc thought for a second and then replied, "Why yes, in fact I do. I think that with the right amount of progress in the next two-million years we won't have any pollution. We will have no need for public transportation. We will have no need for electricity as we will have a better source of fuel. We may not even have a need for indoor plumbing anymore. We may have means of entertainment far superior to any we have today like movies you can control at your own will and interact with and even jump into!"

"Wow, Doc!" exclaimed Marty breathlessly. "All of that sure does sound as awesome as it does unimaginable."

"It may be unimaginable now," Doc pointed out, "but until a few decades ago landing on the moon was unimaginable, just as until a few months ago time travel was unimaginable," he added the last with a wink.

"Good point," said Marty. "I also wonder if life for humans would improve for the greater good that far into the future. I mean we've always been having wars in the last two-million years and I would like it if having wars could cease to exist at least by the next millennium."

Doc pondered this for a few seconds and then replied, "Well, I don't know but it seems like with the right people put in charge through enough time passage we could have a peaceful planet where we don't have any wars because we don't have the issues we had for starting them in the past. Like we don't have slavery anymore because we won the Civil War. I think it would splendid if wars caused by opposing religions would cease to exist as well, which would likely only happen if all of religion itself ceased to exist which I think wouldn't be bad."

Doc then looked despondent as he continued, "I took a trip recently to 2001 and I learned that Afghanistan terrorists hijacked the Twin Towers in New York on September 11 and the towers collapsed, taking about as many lives as they were meters tall with them. It was all because of religious fanaticism that those damn Muslim terrorists did that."

Marty was shocked to hear that such an event would happen just fifteen years into the future. He wished momentarily they could go and prevent it from happening but then he quickly remembered all the things that Doc had said about the space-time continuum and how it must be kept intact even for things like great tragedies.

"Yeah," agreed Marty. "Religious opposition has always been causing things like that for as long as opposing religions have been around."

Doc then changed the subject abruptly to something more enticing. "Hey, I just had a most extraordinary idea! Why don't we go two-million years into the future in the DeLorean and see for ourselves what it'll be like then and if any of my predictions are true?"

Marty's eyes lit up excitedly. "Really? That'd be great, Doc! When can we go?"

"How about now?" suggested Doc heartily.

"Sure!" said Marty enthusiastically.

So then Marty and Doc climbed into the newly waxed and shined DeLorean and buckled their seat belts.

"Buckle in real tight," advised Doc gravely as he dialed in the year and time they would be traveling to. "After all we don't just _how_ different things will be so far into the future."

Marty understood just what he meant.

"Brace yourself for temporal displacement," Doc said as he started the DeLorean. He drove them out of the garage. He accelerated the speed to 88 miles as it took off into the air and then vanished into the time portal .


End file.
